underworldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jacob Lane
Dr. Jacob Lane es el antagonista principal de Underworld: Awakening. Él es el director despiadado de Antigen, y el padre de Quint. Él es retratado por Stephen Rea. Antecedentes Una conversación entre el Dr. Lane y su hijo sugiere que en algún momento antes de las Purgas, tanto él como Quint descubrió la existencia de los dos especies Inmortales y, por razones desconocidas, optó por convertirse en Lycans. Su esposa también es mencionado como haber elegido permanecer humana. Lane considera esto como su "abandono" de sí mismo y de su hijo. Sin embargo, esta teoría es sólo sugerido, en lugar de ser indicado. También es posible que él y Quint se infectaron accidentalmente con la licantropía, y luego tratarón de forzar a la esposa de Lane para convertirse en un Lycan también. Él se reveló más tarde a ser parte del plan maestro de los Lycans para erradicar sus enemigos Vampiro. ''Underworld: Awakening'' Lane inicialmente parece creer que la humanidad es más poderoso que los Vampiros y Lycans, y le dice tanto a la Vampiresa Selene. Más tarde, se le ve con los ojos ennegrecidos característicos de un Híbrido, y declara a Detective Sebastian que los seres humanos son débiles y patéticos. Después de que Selene ataca la Sede de Antigen, trata de escapar con su hija Eve como su prisionero. Selene se precipita la furgoneta y se vuelca, provocando que se bloquee. Mientras Quint está luchando Selene, Lane se vuelve a su forma Híbrida y casi mata a Sebastián cuando trata de evitar que Eve secuestra, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Eve se escapa y ataca a Lane. A medida que lucha, gana la mano superior y Eve lo amarra contra un coche. Un Vampiro llamado David ataca Lane con una escopeta y le dispara dos veces, pero no se ve afectado por los disparos. Capturando Lane con la guardia baja, Eve le ataca de nuevo. Parecen muy igualados hasta que Eva coge Lane y lo golpea contra el parabrisas de un coche. A continuación, arranca su vena yugular, matándolo lentamente. Poderes y habilidades Como un Híbrido, Jacob Lane tiene fuerza bruta, y es capaz de mantener su propia batalla. Lane parece tener más en común con el Híbrido Lycan-Vampiro Michael Corvin que con su hijo, Quint. Lane es capaz de sostener un daño increíble y todavía curando, y puede atacar con gran fuerza y velocidad. Sin embargo, sus habilidades mejoradas no son tan grandes como los de su hijo, debido a la menor cantidad de inyecciones de la Cepa Corvinus en su sistema. *'Resistencia sobrehumana:' Lane es capaz de soportar las heridas de bala y puede recuperarse rápidamente. Él sostiene una cantidad considerable de daño a manos de Eve durante su enfrentamiento, sino que continúa a luchar. *'Fuerza sobrehumana:' Lane posee una fuerza tremenda y es un formidable combatiente. Lanza Sebastian a varios metros de distancia con facilidad, y lucha Eve en un duelo igualmente conectados a tierra. *'Velocidad sobrehumana:' Mientras que en el combate, Lane puede moverse a grandes velocidades, así como ponche y garra a sus adversarios en movimiento rápido. *'Inmunidad a Plata:' Al igual que su hijo, Lane muestra al menos una inmunidad limitada a plata. Curiosidades * Como antagonista, Jacob Lane puede ser visto como algo similar al científico Lycan Singe de la primera película Underworld. Ambos son científicos y Lycans, buscando hacer su equipo más fuerte mediante la creación de Híbridos. Ambos se sienten poco o nada acerca de la experimentación en sujetos que no tienen sentido por su bienestar. Tanto deshumanizan a sus sujetos de prueba mediante la asignación de denominaciones, en lugar de llamarlos por su nombre. * La página web oficial de Underworld: Awakening dice de Lane: "Él parece tener motivaciones simples por sus acciones, pero tiene un secreto muy bien escondido que afecta a todo el mundo a lo largo de la cuarta película de los diversos" tragedias "en su vida le hizo ir por el camino equivocado, por las razones equivocadas". Lo que estas tragedias son no se explican en ningún momento de la película. Citas Galería ''Underworld: Awakening'' Underworld-awakening.jpg|Sebastian and Lane, talking about Eve. Lane and lida.jpg|Jacob and Lida exiting Antigen. UWA4_FIDO_VFX_01B.jpg|Lane's Hybrid form. UWA4_FIDO_VFX_02A.jpg|Lane searching for Eve under a car. 5.jpg|Lane after having his throat torn out. 11.JPG|Fighting Eve. 12.JPG|Eve throwing Lane down onto a car. bscap0021.jpg|Lane manhandling Eve. bscap0009.jpg|During the final battle. bscap0012.jpg|Lane searching for Eve. bscap0002.jpg|Growling at Eve. bscap0004.jpg|Lane in Hybrid form. bscap0001.jpg|Lane in the Antigen parking garage. Entre bastidores 10.JPG 14.JPG 16.JPG 18.JPG 20.JPG 21.JPG 23.JPG 30.JPG 33.JPG 34.JPG bscap0000.jpg 2.PNG 3.PNG en:Jacob Lane fr:Jacob Lane Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Awakening Categoría:Personajes muertos Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Antagonistas